Forum:Ze GAMEE!
Category:Templates In this game you have to tell all your funniest jokes. This ends after 20 jokes. THE JOKES CAN'T BE LONG! Whoever has the best joke (I am the judge) WINS A PRIZE! There will be first, second, and third places. What are you waiting for? LET'S START! 21:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) 1. Why is the ocean salty? Because the fish don't like pepper! (I know this is lame, but I wanted to get things started.) 21:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool! 2. What did one grape say to the other grape? "Breath dude, you're turning purple!!" I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 02:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) What did you think of my joke? I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 01:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It is good. 03:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! CHECK OUT MY STORE! SECRETAM'S SPECIAL STORE! GO TO MY USER PAGE! 01:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) 3. (this might be a little long but i will only post the facts) Once there were two babies put up for adoption, one was adopted and named Juan(prononced wan), and the other on was adopted and named Amal(prononced a-mall). once they both got older jaun send a picture of himself to his mom and she says, "I have seen jaun, now i want to see amal." Her husband says, "you do have to.'' Once you've seen Juan, you seen Amal!"''(Once you've seen one, you've seen 'em all) hehe 14:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) if this one is long tell me please...i think i have a few more jokes up my sleeve. 14:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Good one! 16:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) So there was a new magician in town. He was performing Saturday night. A skeptical member of the audience said, "Come on, we all know the tricks. What have you got up your sleeve?" The magician answered, "My arm." Not too funny, I have better ones. 03:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Knock Knock 08:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Who's there? 00:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :cabbage 00:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :cabbage who? 01:27, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Nope just a cabbage. It is such a lame joke but there ya go. 02:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) We are at 4 jokes! Keep 'em commin'. I will toss in one. 5. What did the first piece of pasta say to the other piece of pasta? PASTA la vista! ( Asta la vista is spanish for see you later.) 03:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll add a new joke soon. CHECK OUT MY STORE! SECRETAM'S SPECIAL STORE! GO TO MY USER PAGE! 23:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) can we do chuck norris jokes? i made one up.......chuck norris can make a log cabin out of bricks.....lol 15:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What the... Chuck Norris??? What's next... Dane Cook jokes? Customer: Waiter, there's a fly in my soup! Waiter: Don't worry, the frog should snap it up any second now. 16:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Doctor, Doctor, I've got wind. Can you give me something for it? Certinately, here's a kite! 00:21, April 7, 2013 (UTC)